Accidents
by LadySpartan
Summary: While fighting in Limbo, Dante makes a grave mistake that he will never forget. A mistake that can cost a life. DantexKat
1. Limbo

"Dante! Let's go!" Kat yelled over the sound of fighting. His sword clashed with the demons, pushing them back into the wall. Dante reached for ebony and ivory, pulling them out of the holster. The sound of rapid gun shots filled the air. One by one the demons fell to the ground.  
"Dante!"  
"Give me a sec!" He hissed killing of the last few demons. Adrenaline flowed through his veins, pulling his mind on hyper drive. Within minutes the last demon fell to the ground, dead. He sighed, wiping the sweat droplets that clung to his forehead off with the back of his hand. Kat reappeared, a frustrated look clouding her face.  
"What? It's not like you don't like watching me fight." Dante joked with a devious smirk. She rolled her eyes at him, making him chuckle.  
"Come on let me get you out of here." Kat said walking towards the open courtyard. It was an air space which is odd in limbo. Demonic statues were lined up around the outer wall of the area. In the center there was a large old age pentagram painted on the ground. Kat examined the area and finally found a clean area to lay her stencil. She quickly pulled out the premade concoction and sprayed it over the stencil. Once she was done she stood up, sheathing her spray can and rolling up the stencil.  
"There you go. Come on back to the land of the living." She called. Suddenly a bright blue demon teleported in front of her. Dante quickly pulled out ebony and ivory. A large smile appeared on the creatures face and it quickly teleported just as he pulled the triggers. It all happened too fast. The sound of her screams echoed in his head to forever haunt him. He dropped the guns to the ground and desperately reached for her limp body. Her body fell through his arms dropping to the ground with a loud thud. Dante realized he was still in Limbo and quickly stepped into the portal, hoping he didn't hurt her too bad. His eyes automatically shot down and he fell to the floor. One bullet barley missed her heart while the other was in her stomach. Blood pooled around her, staining her tan sweater. Kat began to cough, blood splattering on her chin.  
"Kat I'm so sorry, please just hang on." Dante pleaded, gently picking her up and rushing her to the nearest car. A black corvette sat on the side of the road and Dante ran to it. He punched in the window and unlocked the door. The car's burglar alert siren filled the air making him cringe. As soon as he placed Kat in the car he rushed to the other side. Dante quickly hotwired the car and stepped on the gas.  
"Kitty you need to hang on." The car tires screeched on the ground before launching forward. He weaved in and out of traffic, earning a few distressed screams for other drivers.  
"Fuck you too!" Dante screamed. Then it happened. A 16 wheeler pulled put right in front of him. He tried to stop the car but it was too late. The car began to flip over and over again. Kat's body was flung around like a rag doll in the car earning a few soul ripping cries. Finally the car came to a stop. Dante looked up to see her sprawled about in the chair but the one thing that caught his eye was how still her body was. With all the energy he could gather he pulled her to him. No whimper escaped her lips.  
"Kat… Wake up… Kat… Wake up. Wake up Kat. Please wake up." He groaned. The sounds of sirens filled the air and Dante could see the flashing lights in the distance. Kat's head was rested on his lap and he gently stroked her head. Dante never cries but for the first time that night he could feel tears building up in his eyes. The rescue team ripped off the door and yanked him out of the car. He tried to resist but exhaustion was getting the best of him. The paramedics pulled out Kat and laid he down on the hard pavement next to him.  
"Kat.." Dante whispered reaching for her hand.  
"Sir you need to relax." One paramedic commanded as they put him on a stretcher.  
"I need Kat." He said attempting to sit up.  
"Relax sir they will try their best to fix your friend but you need to relax."  
"No I need Kat!" Dante yelled pushing against the woman. He got a glimpse of her laying on the ground. Her chest did not rise and fall nor her face have its normal glow. The paramedics brought the defibrillator to her chest making it jump up. Tears fell freely down his cheeks as he struggled against the woman. He felt like his whole world was being torn apart right in front of hid eyes and it was all his fault.  
"Kat! Bring her to me! Kat! Kat!"  
"We need to sedate him." Suddenly a needle was placed in his arm making him cringe. The world around him began to spin.  
"I'm sorry." He murmured then everything went black.

* * *

**(A/N) Hope everyone likes it. Sorry that it is depressing but yea. I am almost done with the other chapter for my other Devil May Cry story so hope to see it soon. Please leave reviews. :)**


	2. Hospitals

Dante quickly sat up, his eyes assaulted by the brightness of the room. Assorted needled poked out of his arms and there was this annoying beeping sound. The room was way to…perfect for his taste but that didn't matter to him. He quickly pulled out the IV's and needles before standing up. A heart monitor behind him began to beep uncontrollably making him cringe. Without hesitation, Dante quickly turned around and punched the monitor, his fist breaking the screen completely. A nurse hurried into the room, attempting to calm him down.  
"Sir you need to sit down."  
"No I need to get the fuck out of here. Find me my clothes." Dante growled.  
"We can't release you until we make sure you are okay." The nurse replied in a soothing fashion.  
"Why the hell am I here anyways?" He scoffed, sitting on the bed.  
"You don't remember?" She questioned.  
"No all I know is that I woke up here." Dante answered, running a hand through his hair. He looked to see the nurse shaking her head in disbelief.  
"What? What happened?"  
"You were in a car accident. People say you were driving through the street like some sort of maniac, swerving in and out of traffic. Then when you weren't paying attention a truck pulled out. They say it is a miracle they you are alive and healed so quickly…But her on the other hand." Then it all flooded back into his mind, the demon, her screams, the car flipping over and over and her body. Her lifeless body laying on the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes. He quickly shut them attempting to hold it all back.  
"I-is she dead?" He stuttered.  
"No. She is in a coma. Her body is slowly shutting down. We are trying everything in our power but.."  
"But what! Try harder! I don't care what it takes you have to keep trying!" Dante yelled quickly standing up.  
"Sir you need to calm do-"  
"Take me to her, now!" He screamed, running to the doorway. The nurse sighed softly as she slowly stood up.  
"I really don't think you want to see her, she is in bad condition." She commented as walked out of the room in front of him.  
"I really don't care, you have to take me to her."  
"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." They hastily walked down the halls, Dante's mind overflowing with thoughts. Why would she warn him? Is it really that bad? He shook his head, trying to remove the thoughts. After walking to what seemed like the other side of the hospital the woman stopped in front of a door.  
"Well here we are. I will be back to release you." She said before walking away. Dante stood in front of the door, his mind racing. Seconds turned to minutes and soon Dante was standing there for almost half an hour. He finally mustered enough courage to move. His hand hovered over the door knob hesitantly. With a deep breath he opened the door. The room was filled with an assortment of sounds, each coming from a different machine. He turned the corner, staring at the ground as he did. His eyes slowly rose up, staring with the end of the bed, then the sheets… Did he really want to see this? Then a foot… God he couldn't do it. Dante quickly turned around attempting to mask the pain that now painted his face.  
"I can do this." He breathed, turning around with his eyes shut. Then he saw her. Everything came crashing down on top of him like a ton of bricks. Dante fell to his knees as sobs racked his body. It was much worse than he could ever imagine, even in his worst nightmares. Only once in his life had her cried like that and it was when his mother, Eva laid in his arms. His screams echoed through the halls and the heads of others poked out of their rooms.  
"No! No! No!" He cried, crawling up to the side of her bed. Dante gripped his chest, hoping his heart would stop aching, Praying the pain would stop… But he knew it never would. He reached for her hand, seeking its warmth. His fingertips brushed up against her soft bruised skin to find it deathly cold. Suddenly a blue portal appeared behind him and a blonde haired man walked through it.  
"Get out." Dante hissed, holding Kat's hand tightly.  
"Oh my god, Kat.." Vergil whispered.  
"I said get out!' Dante screeched. His brother stood silently, his eyes fixed on her. Rebellion appeared on Dante's back as he slowly stood up. Dante didn't want anyone near her and he would kill anyone that was. Even his own brother. His own blood.

* * *

**(A/N) Told you there was going to be more! Anyways I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did writing it. And yes there will be more chapter. Please leave reviews! :) **


	3. Code Blue

"Dante I swear I won't hurt her." Vergil said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Get out." Dante breathed his fingers tightening around Rebellion's handle. Seconds ticked by but Vergil was still standing there, his eyes fixed on her limp body.

"Why shouldn't I strike you down right here, right now?" He hissed, his anger now getting the better of him.

Vergil looked up at him, surprise flooding his usually emotionless face. The room entered a deathly silence, that was so quiet the brothers could count each shaky breath Kat took.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong about everything. I know it took me a while to realize th-"

"A while? Six fucking months Vergil. You do have a perception of time right? Like human time?" Dante scoffed.

"Listen I didn't come here to fight, I came to help." He whispered. Dante sighed and dismissed Rebellion. He pulled up a chair and sat down quietly next to Kat's bedside, stroking her hand softly. Bruises and large gashes were scattered across her pale skin. She looked so fragile, like a wounded bird. Dante couldn't help but remember a time where he and his mother were sitting in the garden.

* * *

"Slowly Dante! Slowly." Eva commanded. The young boy slowly tip toed to the small yellow canary that struggled on the ground. He slowly scooped it up, cupping it in his hand gently. Dante walked over to his mother, carefully handing her the bird.

"Poor thing, seems to have a broken wing." She sighed, patting its head softly. The bird chirped quietly as it struggled to escape her grip.

"What are you doing to it?" Dante questioned.  
Eva closed her hands, encaging the small creature. She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Mom?"

"Shh Dante."  
With one quick motion, Eva opened her hands and the canary flew out. Its wing was healed and the bird circled them for a moment before flying away into oblivion. A large smile was plastered to Dante's face as he watched it fly way with amazement.

"Wow! How did you do that?" He yelled, jumping up and down.

"That's the perk of being an angel." She smiled.

* * *

Dante ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. As much as he tried to block it out Kat reminded him of Eva.

"Dante are you oka-"

"Just go get the nurse would ya?" He growled. Vergil nodded and quickly walked into the busy hallway. As soon as he was out of sight, Dante rested his head on the edge of her bed. Other than the assorted beeping noises from nearby machines, the room was pretty quiet. Dante shut his eyes tightly attempting to hold it all back. Suddenly her heard the door open followed by footsteps. He looked up to see the nurse that escorted him earlier, changing Kat's bandages. She looked at him and motioned for him and Vergil to follow. They walked out of the room, into the hallway. Everything seem to have died down other than the occasional doctor that would run by.

" I need to tell you a few things about your friend. She is in critical condition and doctors don't think she is going to make it… She has lost a lot of blood and her internal organs are slowly shutting down. On top of that we have come to believe that when the car crashed she hit the back of her head. There seems to be some damage to the part of her brain that generates recent memories like within the past two years. The doctor says she is too far gone and we need to pull the plu-"

"Shut up." Dante murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Just stop. This is all a lie, you are all demons that just want her to die an-"

"Dante they aren't demons" Vergil interjected.

"Yes they are! They are! This can't be happening! Lies! This is all a lie!" Dante yelled, punching the wall behind him.

"Sir you need to calm down."

"I could have saved her! But you! You wouldn't let me!" He screamed pushing the woman to the wall.

"Dante stop!" Vergil screeched as he quickly grabbed his brother. Suddenly alarms filled the halls.

"We have a code blue in room 21B" The speaker boomed. Dante quickly looked up at the plate above the door and felt his heart drop. Nurses and doctors ran down the hall toward them.

"What is a code blue?" Dante cried. The nurse stared blankly at the door, her face void of emotion.

"Tell me! What is a code blue!"

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long. I had a major writers block and got interested in a new game but I came back to this. I hope to update the other one soon but no promises. I hope you all liked it and thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**


End file.
